


Whoops

by Sans_lover



Series: Smut [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bone poppping, F/M, Magic, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little series for smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> So here y'all go. Have some smut. As you can probably tell I finished writing this at a different time then I started (The actually sex may have been longer if I finished when I started but I had to leave for work.) Anyway feel free to leave a comment telling me how this went! I love reading feedback from you guys! If there is anything you want to see in the next "Chapter" leave that in the comments as well! Also this first story is based of a text post that I saw (Although I can't find it now) There is Biting, slight restraint, teasing, mentioning of fleshlights so if you are triggered by any of these things do not read!

You’ve been living in the underground for several months now and you gotta say it truly sucked.  Yeah you made friends with several of the monster but there were still quite a few that wanted to harvest your soul.  One being Undyne who's been hunting you down for several weeks.  Damn fish bitch you thought as you hid in Sans room.  You were hanging out with the brothers when she suddenly appeared at the door.  In a rush to hide you Sans just shoved you into his room and to your horror you fell into his horrid sock collecting, if you can even call it thought.  You were ninety five percent sure that it was a living mass and that it hissed at you when you fell into it.

 

You were now sitting on his bed, listening as he and Papyrus talked with Undyne.  You sighed as you laid back, hand slipping down between the bed and wall, your fingers brushing against something squishy and soft.  You frowned slightly as you ran your finger against, wondering what it was.  As you ran a finger over it you realized there was a slit in it.  This puzzled you more as you slipped a single finger in it, running it along the edges.  It strangely felt very familiar…  You were so distracted with this that you didn’t realize that the talking in the living room seemed to stop as Papyrus asked Sans if he was alright.  You slipped another finger into the object and squashed the sides.  You could have sworn you felt something like this before.  Then it finally hit you.  It was a fucking fleshlight.  You were just fingering a goddamn fleshlight.  

 

You pulled your fingers from it as a blush fell across your cheek.  You returned your attention to the living room and realized that no was talking.  You sat up and looked at the door in confusion.  Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Sans, a blue light filling his left eye socket as he stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“You.”  His voice was low and sounded almost like a growl.  It sent a shiver down your back as he stalked over to you, his blue magic swirling around him.  He crawled onto the bed and pinned you with his magic.  “You think it's funny to tease someone?”  He growled as a tongue lolled out past his sharp canines.  “Well two can play at this game kid.”  He said as he dipped down between your legs, nipping at your thighs through your jeans.

 

“S-Sans what are you talking about?”  You asked as a small gasp left you.  “How the hell can I tease you when I wasn’t even in the room?”  You questioned as he let out another growl, hands moving to unbutton your pants.  

 

“You know damn well what you did!  And while I was talking to Undyne too!  Your ass could have been caught!”  He ripped your jeans down and off your legs as the magic hands worked to get your hoodie and shirt off.  When it was done you were left in nothing but your panties, bra and the beanie that you always wore.  Sans gazed down at you.  You almost felt uncomfortable as his eyes wandered over every curve.  Every scar, old or new.  

 

“Damn.”  You could hear him murmur as his tongue lolled out again.  He leaned up and pressed it against your neck.  You stuttered out a breath as your eyes slid shut.  You rolled your head to the side to give him more access.  In the process your neck popped and you couldn’t help but let out pleasant moan at the feeling.  Sans seemed to tensed up and you crack your eyes open slightly to look up at him.  He was looking at you with such a hungry expression.

 

“Holy shit kid you’re killing me.”  He groaned out as he pressed his tongue against your neck again, causing you to shiver.  You could feel his canines on your neck and you held your breath.  He honestly could kill you with one bite and that excited you to no end and the bastard knew it.  He sunk his teeth into your flesh, not enough to actually break skin but it left you feeling breathless.  He leaned back slightly to look down at his handiwork.  He hardly did a thing to you and you were already a panting, blushing mess.

 

He smirked and attacked your collarbone, leaving no skin untouched as he alternated between nipping and kissing, his hands moving to knead at your breasts through your bra.  God did he know how to work you.  You could hardly get a breath in through gasps and moans.  And those damn magic hands that he is using to pin you aren’t helping.  You can feel the blush magic pulsing through you and it just made you more sensitive.  He yanked your bra up, freeing your breast but leaving it on you, refusing to actually remove it from ya.  He leaned down and wrapped a tongue around the sensitive bud that was your nipple as his other hand kept kneading the other breast.

 

“Ah oh fuck Sans~”  You moaned softly as your back arched at the feeling.  You were already such a soaking mess down below and your clit ached to be touched but damn it just felt too good.  He knew exactly where to touch you to get you gone and you absolutely loved it.  He swapped to the other nipple and nipped at that one before moving down.  His tongue slid against your stomach and you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.  Even in this most intimate moment you were still tickiless.  You glanced up at you with a chuckle as he kept licking down.  When he reached your thigh he bit in, this time hard enough to actually break skin.  Your back arched as you let out a loud moan.  Holy shit that hurt but at the same time it felt so amazing.

 

He chuckled as he lapped away the blood and trailed his tongue down.  He ghost it over your clit but kept moving, sinking his teeth into the other thigh.  A small whine left your throat as he did this and he only chuckled as he licked away the blood.

 

“What someone doesn’t like to be tease~”  He said with a smirk as he pressed a finger against your clothed entrance.  You squirmed at the feeling and attempted to roll your hips against his hand to get the sweet friction that you desired but he kept your hips down with his other hand.  “Wow how needy~  ya really want to jump my bone huh?”  He smirked as he pressed the fabric to the side.  “Wow already so wet~”  He admired his work as he pressed his finger it.  It slid in with no resistance.  He started to pump his finger in and out but to your dismay he ignored your aching clit.  You let out a whimpered moan as you realized you were going to have to beg him.

 

“S-Sans please t-touch my c-clit!  I f-fucking need it!”  You begged.  He smirked as his thumb brushed against it.  Your hips bucked up, or at least they tried to, as he added pressure and rubbed it in slow circles.  “F-fuck yes right there~”  You purred as you moaned.  He smirked as he slowly inserted another finger, curling them as he kept rubbing your clit.

 

“Do you want to be taking to the bonezone?”  He asked as he kept pumping his fingers.  “Want me to fuck you with my cock?”  He asked as he leaned over you, his magic swirl down out of his eyes and down through his ribs.  You nodded but he tsk.  “No c’mon I wanna hear you beg for it.”  He said as the magic pooled into his shorts.

 

“F-fuck Sans please!”  You whined as you watch the magic disappear and a bulge form in its place.  “Please fuck me like a slut!  Make me your bitch!  Make me scream your goddamn name!”

 

“Well since you asked so nicely~”  He purred as he pulled his fingers out of you and pulled his hands away.  He sucked his fingers clean before pulling down his shorts, revealing his blueberry colored dick.  You gulped as he guided his dick to your entrance and rubbed his tip against it.  “Are you sure you want this?”  He asked seriously, stopping to make sure.  You gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Rock my world.”  You said.  He nodded and shoved into you, causing you to arch your back.  He stopped after a few inches to give you a chance to adjust.  After you nodded for him to go he shoved the rest in and gave you a chance to adjust.  You panted as you squirmed, biting your lip before nodding again.  He started to slowly thrust as his hands moved to your hips, holding them down slightly.  

 

“Fuck babe you’re so tight~”  He panted as he slowly picked up the pace, bucking his hips into you as his boney fingers dug into your hips.  You moaned his name as you bit your lip, rolling your hips back slightly to meet his thrusts.  He leaned forward and let his loll out, licking at your nipple causing you to moan more.  Goddamn he knew how to work your sweet spots.  After several minutes his thrust became erratic and it was clear he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

A hand slipped down between you two as he slowly started to rub at your clit.  Your back arches off the bed as you moaned his name, hips bucking up against his hand.  A few more rubs and some hard thrusts later you both were cumming.  You panted as Sans pulled out of you and laid down beside you throwing an arm over you.  There was a few second of silence.

 

“So what caused this?”  You asked as you looked over at him.

 

“Hm…?  Well you were playing with a magically fleshlight.  I could feel everything you did to it.”

  
“Oh… whoops." 


End file.
